erebosfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Total RP - itemy
'Úvodem' Tento návod navazuje na základní příručku Total RP - základ. Pokud TRP2 ještě neovládáte v základních mezích, doporučujeme vám nejprve přečíst onen návod, než se začnete zabývat tímto návodem, v němž bude do podrobností rozebráno, jak se v TRP2 vytvářejí vlastní itemy. 'Začátek' Nejprve si v TRP2 toolbaru otevřete Creations (třetí zprava) a následně nalevo u Item Creations klikněte na modré plus (New Item). Tím se vám otevře výrobní okno, v němž můžete zvolit mnohé z vlastností vámi vyrobeného předmětu. Je tu několik výrobních oken od základních informací, jako jsou název, popisek, váha, hodnota a trvání existence itemu, přes menu, kde můžete uložit item nebo ho uložit jako item s jiným ID, po flagy umožňující a zabraňující práci s itemem a dále use a triggers. 'General Information' 1. sloupeček: Name '= název itemu, '''unique '= zda se jedná o unikát, '''life span = duration itemu v sekundách (jak dlouho vydrží existovat). 2. sloupeček: Kategorie, weight '''= váha itemu a nakonec jeho '''value, čili hodnota (peněžní). Zbytek: Description '''= popis itemu (to, co se zobrazuje hnědě v uvozovkách), '''kvalita (znáte z běžných itemů), ikonka 'a po kolika itemech se stackuje do báglu 'Flags 1. sloupeček: write-lock = zamknutí itemu proti úpravě někým jiným,' read-lock' = zabrání prohlížení nastavení jiným hráčem, fixed '''= při použití itemu musí postava stát, '''may be added = umožní item přidat ze složky v Creations do inventáře 2. sloupeček:' usable '= otevře použitelnost (tabulku "Use", "Reagents", "Tools" a část "Triggers"), may be traded = umožní item předat jinému hráči, destruticble '''= dá se zničit, odstranit, '''quest item 'Use' V této tabulce se dá nastavit, jakým způsobem se dá item použít a s tím související vlastnosti. 1. sloupeček: charges = počet možných použití, cooldown = jak dlouho, než můžete item použít znovu, v sekundách, animation = animace prováděná během castění (je jich větší počet, prostě to zkuste) 2. sloupeček: action name = znáte jako zelený "Use:" u běžných itemů (např. "Exploze"), use time = doba, po kterou musíte castit, execution name = co bude napsáno v cast-baru, až bude vaše postava castit s pomocí itemu 'Triggers a jejich editování' V tomto okně se přidává to, co náš item bude způsobovat a za jakých podmínek tak učiní. Některé spouštěče jsou na začátku šedivé. To je tím, že nemůžete nastavit, co item udělá, jakmile mu skončí cooldown, když nemá cooldown, apod. 1. řádek:' Upon reception' = Akce proběhne, jakmile item přistane v batohu. X On lose = Akce proběhne, jakmile o item přijdete. 2. řádek: On use (start) = Akce, která proběhne po povedeném použití bez cast timu nebo při začátku castění. X On failed use (start) = Akce, která proběhne, pokud nesplníte některou z podmínek použití itemu. 3. řádek: On use (end) = Akce, která proběhne po povedeném castění. X On failed use (end) = Akce, která proběhne po dokončení castění za nesplněné některých z podmínek použití itemu. 4. řádek: All charges expanded = Akce, jež nastane, jakmile použijete poslední možný "Charge". 5. řádek: At end of life '''= Akce, k níž dojde, když skončí "Duration" itemu. '''Off couldown = Akce nastane, jakmile zmizí cooldown itemu. Jakmile na některý z těchto triggerů klepnete, otevře se vám editovací menu. A tady se ukazuje, v čem je TRP2 o něco těžší na práci než GHI. Na druhou stranu, GHI většinu těchto efektů ani neumožňoval a pokud vám stačí to, co umělo GHI, triggery pravděpodobně nebudete vůbec potřebovat. V momentu kdy otevřeme příslušnou pochodeň se nám objeví nová tabulka (Edit Trigger). Můžeme si všimnout dvou sloupců - nalevo máme "Podmínky" a napravo "Akce/Efekty". Standardní věta zní: "Pokud je splněna TAKOVÁTO podmínka, uskuteční TATO se akce." Podmínky Pro přidání podmínky kleneme na první plus (Add a new condition). Zobrazí se nám tři ikony (vlevo, vprostřed a vpravo). První ikonka značí, jaký jev právě sledujeme. Můžeme sledovat spoustu věcí, třeba jestli má v postava v inventáři konkrétní item (Number of units of an item(Backpack + Chest)), jaké má postava jméno (Character: Name) nebo třeba jestli je právě na mountu (Character: Mount) a opravdu lze sledovat hlouposti i jako třeba jestli zrovna postava padá (Character: Fall) nebo jak se jmenuje Váš kůň (Mount: Name of mount). Druhá ikona značí něco jako je/není (např. "Pokud jméno mounta JE Stříbřák..." nebo "... NENÍ Roman."). Lze nastavit několik matematických vztahů, jako „Je větší než“ nebo „Je jiný než“. V kontextu jména mounta to nedává smysl, ale v kontextu kolik má u sebe peněz už třeba ano. Třetí ikona značí poslední část věty. Tu můžeme určit buď ikonkou, pokud se jedná o sofistikovanější podmínku (jako třeba, pokud je jeho guilda stená jako má guilda) anebo hodnotou (Pokud je jeho guilda „Ashenfeld“). Občas je to číslo, občas je to slovo, občas jsou to souřadnice a někdy je to další podmínka. Záleží na konkrétním případu. Je dobré přečíst si shrnutí podmínky, které je vypsané, když nad ní najedete myší. Podmínek může být několik, a nezapomenem dát „Save“ ještě v rámci „Edit Trigger“. Akce/Efekty Prakticky stejný byznys jako u podmínek, akorát o něco jednodušší. Zkrátka akce definuje funkci itemu. Například může přidat nebo odebrat nějaký item (Inventory: Add/Remove), zobrazit text (Display text), způsobit nějaký stav (Add/Remove State) nebo třeba přehrát hudbu (Play sound effect) a tak dále. Opět nesmíme zapomenout uložit. 'Nakonec' V momentě, kdy máme item podle našich představ, stačí uložit a už se nám ukáže v Creations sekci, mezi našimi výtvory. Shift + clickem si item pošleme do inventáře. Než však hrdě prohlásíme, že jsme udělali item a začneme ho distribuovat nebo používat, nezapomeňte ho otestovat! Díky za pozornost. Návod stvořili Brog a Gyram/Albert24. Kategorie:Návody Kategorie:Total RP návody